


Говорят, капитан не всегда была такой...

by Beckett



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Canon, hints of cannibalism, wendigo!Lizzy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Лиззи всегда отличалась прелестным личиком и кротким нравом. А что до всего остального…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235840) by miskatonicwhaler. 



> Переведено для команды Dishonored на ФБ-2016.

Говорят, капитан не всегда была такой... как сейчас.

Что ж, наша Лиззи всегда отличалась прелестным личиком и кротким нравом. А что до всего прочего...

Случилось это в те годы, когда она еще не объявила себя королевой Ренхевена. Тогда Лиззи бороздила моря и прокладывала курс по звездам в небе над Пандуссией. Однажды ее корабль попал в шторм, и волны да ветра разнесли его в щепки, а выжившие моряки оказались на странном маленьком острове. Жуткое это было место — меньше мили в длину, сплошь скалы да камни, окутанные туманом, и ни клочка зелени.

Никто не знает, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем к острову пристал проходивший мимо корабль. Но к тому времени из всей команды осталась она одна. И выглядела, говорят, как живой мертвец: глаза у нее были безумные, и исхудала она так, что едва душа в теле держалась. Но в ее тонких руках таилась сила десяти крепких мужчин, а зубы больше напоминали клыки хищника из джунглей Пандуссии.

Они свалили все на голод и цингу, накормили ее галетами и водой с лимонным соком да отвезли в ближайший порт. И если они и заметили, что пропал юнга, то решили, что несчастный юнец решил остаться в том порту.

Но мы-то с вами знаем, что дело не в цинге, верно? Так точно, и мы знаем, что этот остров хранил свои секреты. Проклятье пало на капитана. Без еды у нее был лишь один способ выжить, и она воспользовалась им раньше остальных. Закон природы суров: один лишь раз попробовав запретной плоти, ты будешь жаждать ее до конца своих дней.

Так что молитесь, чтобы всегда хватало дураков, разозливших капитана. Иначе кто знает, где еще она станет искать добычу, когда закончит обгладывать их пальцы...


End file.
